Spatial light modulators are used as an active element in many optical processor applications, such as in correlators and optical neural networks.
The present invention relates to spatial light modulators (SLM) and more particularly to spatial light modulators using deformable mirror technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved spatial light modulator having high diffraction efficiency, low spurious diffraction, excellent thermal stability, and a high power handling capacity.